


You're Just Like The Others

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A bit of Kanera, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kanan is a giddy schoolgirl, Space Mom Hera Syndulla, Zeb - Captain of the Lasan High Honor Guard, but is also messy and childish sometimes, or maybe he's just terribly drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: To outsiders, he comes up as a big, tough warrior, strong enough to cast fear into his enemies.  When he's home, that all fades away, and his "being a responsible adult act," loosens up.  However, space mom Hera is always there to remind him to act like one.





	You're Just Like The Others

**Author's Note:**

> It's really late, and I can't sleep, but delirious, yet functioning. Thought I'd scrape up whatever words came to mind and put together this quick short.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Alright Kanan, I've got you this time," the Lasat said with an evil grin across his face.

"You always think you do, and then you don't." Kanan responded.

"We'll just see. Heh Heh. Your move."

Kanan made his play, causing his holo monster to quickly stomp out Zeb's.

Zeb was in shock, he thought he actually had his strategy right. "Karabast, Kanan!"

Kanan just sat there and laughed. Zeb has yet to beat Kanan in a game of Dejarik, and Zeb was determined to do so one day..

"ARRGG," Zeb grunted, as slamed his fits onto the table, then slouched back into the seat, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"One of these days Kanan. One of these days..."

Kanan just continued to laugh.

Just then, Hera walks in with an angered look on her face as she stared in Zeb's direction.

"What?" the Lasat responded, still furious at his defeat.

"You wouldn't happen to know who left a mess in the galley would you?" The Lasat's demeanor slowly became less angry, instead, his eyes started darting to Hera, then back to the Dejarik table, then to the ground, trying to come up with an answer.

Hera noticed his body language cower, giving her the answer she needed.

"Garazeb Orrelios. Really?" Hera gave him a stern look.

"Okay okay, I was going to clean that up, I swear. I just got distracted after Kanan called out to play a game. I couldn’t turn him down.."

"Oh, right, blame me."

Hera just continued to look at Zeb. "Honestly, you've been on this ship, how long now? And you still can't remember to pick up after yourself? There's empty space waffle packaging all over the counter and what looks to be caf spills everywhere!" she continued, with a raised voice.

Kanan started to laugh, enjoying the Lasat get tormented.

Hera just shot him a look, that quickly kept him quiet, but he held his amusement within.

"Okay, okay, I'll go clean it up." he said with a heavy sigh, then got up and dragged himself towards the galley. Before he left the room, he mumbled, "You know, I really don't appreciate being treated like a child. I clean up after my messes...eventually."

Kanan couldn't help himself. That comment put him over the top, and he started laughing again.

Hera turned to Zeb. "I wouldn't treat you like a kid, if you didn't act like one."

Kanan was like a giddy little schoolgirl. He couldn't help but laugh and snicker at the whole conversation.

"I was Captain of the High Honor Guard!," he exclaimed. "I'm also older than you!" he added, with a stern look on his face.

Kanan was seriously losing it.

"Kanan, you are not helping!" Hera shouted. His laughing turned into quiet snickering again.

She turned back to Zeb, "And that means nothing if you can't be responsible for yourself."

Zeb just shook his head. "Kanan, I see you're enjoying yourself, but can't you reason with her?"

Kanan got a hold of himself a bit, but still had a large grin on his face. "Sorry, kid, she's got a point." He bit his lips together, trying to contain himself. "I mean, after the way you lost the Dejarik game, I thought you were going to have a tantrum." His face was holding back his laughter so hard, it looked like he was going to explode.

"Ugh, whatever," he said, as he rolled his eyes and turned towards the galley.

Hera turned to Kanan and he immediately knew that look. "Look, I'm sorry," he said with a smile still plastered on his face. 

"Kanan, I can't keep...," but before she could say anything, she noticed a few empty cans sitting on table. "Drinking are we?"

"Ehhh, well, I definitely needed to unwind and there wasn't a cantina nearby or anything, so..."

She just shook her head and sighed.

"You know. I need your help to back me up from time to time. This is your ship too." She went over and sat next to him at the booth.

Kanan finally calmed down completely and put her arm around her. "You know I'll always have your back." he said, as he pulled her close, then grinned at her from ear to ear.


End file.
